Everyone has darkness in their hearts
by kurenohikari
Summary: He couldn't believe what he was seeing... he didn't know if it was her cuteness or courage but he felt attracted to her... he wanted to know more about her... he wanted to teach her. For the first time since he became dragon... he was feeling...
1. Chapter: What is happening?

**P.O.V Acnolia**

I really couldn't believe what i was seeing... the damn fairies were all in a deep sleep thanks to the stupid spell they used to save themselves from me... but i wasn't for a reason... and neither was she... so small and afraid of me... but even though she was shivering and was very confused... she stood straight in front of me... the most amusing thing was that... the darkness in her heart was... the crave of power... she wanted to be more powerful... but what she didn't know was that... when all of them were fighting... her attacks were the only ones that caused effect on me... not because they were very strong, they weren't weak either although i would never admit that... but due to she knew which were my weak points... she knew from were attack me... only by seeing my reactions towards the attacks of the rest of her partners.

I could have killed her already... or killed all of them... but there was something... something about her that... makes me want to know more... more about her... maybe her crave of power... her purity... her kindness... or maybe her will to continuing-What is your name?- i asked her. I would have bet that she would start shivering from fear... or began crying like the rest of the people normally do... when they only see a dragon! So you'll know my surprise when she only looked up at me with surprise and curiosity written all over her face... it lit up something in me... something warm... it made me feel different and... weak...- Name!- i ordered/bark this time.

-Levy!- she squealed- Levy Mc Garden- she finished in a more calm voice- And your's?

-Eh?- i grunted a bit surprised "She is demanding something from me?... The king of Dragons!".

-What is your name?- she insisted- It isn't polite to ask someone's name and not presenting themselves.

-You did notice that i'm a dragon- she only nodded- One that acme to kill all of you- she only nodded again making me sigh annoyed "What is wrong with this girl?"- Then you also did notice that i could eat you in any moment- she moved her head giving me a negative answer- What do you mean by no?!- i growled.

-No, i didn't mean no- i crooked an eyebrow "The rumors i heard were true... Fairies are truly strange..."- I know that you could eat me in any moment... look at me i'm so small that anyone could eat me...- her tone was a bit depress this time and was able to feel the darkness of her heart grow- But if you wanted that you would have already done it... you could have already eaten me without a second thought... but you didn't... what gives me two probably reasons: one you lost your interest...- "She is smart... i have to give her that..."- or two you found your goodness in your heart.

-What do you mean by goodness?!- i growled- I'm Acnolia the dark dragon, the king of dragons! I'm pure rage and darkness.

-See it wasn't so difficult to tell me who you are- "What the... that brat... she tricked me..."- Everyone has darkness in their hearts... even i- i looked at her surprise... it was my first time meeting a human like her... she was interesting... "What the hell i'm saying?! She is just a simple and disgusting human!"- But also everyone has goodness in their hearts- she gave me a big smile... which made that horrible feeling come back... "I almost killed her a moment ago... and she is now giving me the biggest smile i had ever received... what is wrong with this girl?".

Instead of eating her or ignoring her... or even negating her statement... i asked her the following- And what makes you say that?- which only made her smile grew larger and that feeling to increase.

-Because you asked me my name- was her simple answer.

-Only with that?!- i scoffed but she didn't even flinch.

-The monster that almost killed Gildarts, the one that attacked us out of the blue, the one that almost killed us all- hearing her say those things made me feel... bad. For a reason i could hear them from anybody and not feel anything... but hearing it from the only human that wasn't afraid of me... the one that after seeing my dark side is saying that i have goodness in me... only a minute after almost killing her... the only human that looked me with those innocent and curious eyes... made me feel... wrong...- That kind of monster would have never shown interest on something as insignificant as me...- her darkness grew again- He would have killed me in the moment... not asked me my name... that's why i know that there is goodness in you... maybe you won't show it to everyone but there still in you- her words were like daggas to my heart and her passionate eyes were the most hurtful thing i had ever fought against "From where did she came from?"- I know someone that has it as difficult as you for showing other emotion than rage or selfishness...- her gaze turned for an insignificant moment to the iron dragon slayer next to her, that you wouldn't have notice... of course if you weren't following each of her moves as i was "What kind of relationship do they share?"- but he always tries his best... on his unique form... you could do that- she offered.

I thought it for a moment... "But what am i doing?! I'm darkness itself!"- Enough of talking little girl!- i growled at her- Time for lunch- i smirked evilly at her... but she didn't even flinch.

-Levy, my name is Levy Mc Garden not little girl- she told me with a stern and determined look- And i know that you won't eat me- there was something in her eyes that made me back off... that made me fly away from there as a coward... "What was that little girl made from?".

**P.O.V Levy**

I stood there watching him leave... watching him fly away not even being able to do anything...- You shouldn't feel bad- a feminine voice told me scaring the heck out of me- Jijiji you are not afraid from a big dragon but yes from a spirit- a blonde woman stood in front of me "She had my same height... and that i thought was impossible"- You shouldn't feel bad about not being able to do anything to help Acnolia because you did. He felt again for the first time ever since he was a dragon- she told me "I did that?".

-Excuse me miss but who are you? What happened to my friends? Why Acnolia and I are the only ones awake?- i had a lot of questions in my head.

-Well am i Mavis, Fairy Tail's first master- my eyes widened in shock "T the spirit o of the f first master?!"- When you all combined your powers and used Fairy Shepherd, they fell into a deep sleep from which they will be awaken in seven years- "Seven years?!"- And the reason why you and Acnolia aren't asleep... i don't have the slightest idea- i sweat dropped at her nothing-is-wrong smile- But there is still one question, isn't it?- she smirked at me.

-Where is Acnolia?- i asked shyly. Suddenly her cheerful expression turned into a serious one.

-You know that he might kill you, don't you?- she asked me.

-I know he won't, he is only lost- i defended him.

-You are really a good girl- she told me- He is on the other side of the island- my jaw dropped "How am i going to get there?"- If you like i could show you a short way to get there- she offered and i accepted immediately "Thank Mavis, that Mavis is here... wait a moment... that doesn't sound ok...".

**P.O.V Acnolia**

-Why did you guide her here Mavis?!- i growled knowing from who were this two presence.

-Not looking at someone when you are talking to him/her it's from bad education specially when they had been walking for three hours to find you!- scolded me the voice of the little girl that's been eating my head for the last three hours since i left her behind with her sleepy friends.

-I'm the king of dragons Acnolia!- i growled turning around- I don't care about what a little girl like you says... or what anybody says!

-I'm Levy, Levy Mc Garden for third time! Not little girl!- she huffed- Also, you are more like a tyrant than a king. Don't you think the same Master Mavis?- she asked with a sweet smile at the spirit next to her.

-Yes, i had been thinking the same exact thing for decades now- Mavis answered with a small giggle "Excellent! Seven years trapped on this fucking island with this two crazy girls... well a girl and a spirit... but it's the same!".

-Fuck off!- i growled turning around again "Maybe if i sleep i won't notice this seven years".

-Oh no, you won't talk to me with that vocabulary sir- i laughed at the little girl's threaten "What will she do?" i noticed her darkness return- Inferno!

-Arg!- i groaned from pain "How the hell did she discovered that i'm weak at fire in that place?".

-I noticed that every time that Natsu tried to attack you from behind you put down your tail as if you were protecting something... but with the rest no... so i thought 'maybe he is weak at fire in that place'... and Inferno is my strongest fire spell... so i bet it might hurt a bit- she winked playfully at me while Mavis irrupted in laughter and i stared at her doomful "What is this girl's brain made of?"- I might be not as strong as Gajeel, Natsu, Juvia or Grey but compared to the rest of the ones that came here as S-class candidates, i'm as strong as them. As well as my brain is a big advantage... Master Makarove wouldn't have chose me for no reason- she glared at me- So the least you could you is give me a bit of respect- everything was quite. Mavis had stopped laughing but i continued with my doomful stare "Levy... eh?".

-The kids of Granedyn, Metalicana and Igneel are on this island- i thought out loud... and then stared down at the blue haired girl that caught my attention since the first moment "If they did it... why not me too?..." i smirked at the two confused gazes i was receiving- Little girl!- i called out of her.

-That i'm not...

-What do you think about being a dragon slayer?- i asked her cutting her off. Both Mavis's and Levy's jaw dropped in disbelief- If i'm going to spend this seven years trapped on this fucking island with both of you witches...- 'hey' they protested puffing their cheeks a signal of being annoyed making me laugh "They are amusing... what am i thinking?!"- Then why not make it feel a little bit less than hell. As well as i'm the Magnificent Acnolia king of dragons! I can't be the only dragon without a dragon slayer- i told them cheekily.

They both stared at me intensely making me a bit nervous "I'm never nervous... i'm a big and terrifying dragon! I make people nervous... then how is it possible that two little girls are causing me this reactions?" then looked at each other... and ended up giggling like maniacs... "My thoughts were just confirmed... human women are crazy..."- I'd love to be your slayer Acnolia!- exclaimed happily Levy.

I felt something deep in me... relive... i think..."But why should i be relive?... i care a fuck about her?!... or maybe not... THIS ISN'T OVER YET!".


	2. Chapter: Maybe

**P.O.V Mavis**

I was fuming furious, "How dare he treat her like that! After she treated him as nakama, after she let him inside her heart, after he trusted him! He pays her back like this!".

It had pass a week since Levy and Acnolia began their training, and he had been pushing her to an extreme limit "I don't even know if she could survive a month...".

Levy wakes up at six a.m sharp, has physical training until twelve o'clock, then learns dragon slayer's enchantments till mid night, spares against Acnolia for an hour, eats her only meal per day and goes to sleep.

I gazed down at the sleeping and very bad beaten Levy. She had cuts and burning marks all over her body, some of them still open or burning! "He can't be so cold hearted!".

I flew in front of Acnolia and woke him up with a magic blast of mine- Arg!- he growled.

-Shut up!- i hissed/whispered concerned to wake Levy up from her only rest- She is still sleeping!

-Why would i care if i wake her up?!- he growled, his tone high and annoyed, glaring at me.

-You can't be this damn idiot!- i could feel my eyes watering from frustration as i glared back- Look at her!- i pointed at the bloody mess of blue haired, which was shivering from pain and cold, under a big tree- She is so fucking tired and injured that our yelling doesn't even make her stir!

-That's because she is weak!- he barked back. "That's it!" i shot him with another magic blast but this time stronger.

-She is not weak!- now i was crying "Why does his heart be full of hatter and darkness?!"- She only eats once per day, and not even a decent meal! She works her body with no stop for nineteen hours, and her wounds aren't healed yet! You expect her to fight as a dragon as if she had been her entire life, but she is not! She is human! Like it or not...- i locked my gaze with his cold eyes "He doesn't even care... you are wasting your time with him Levy, you are too much for him"- I bet that she changed her mind about you and about having goodness in your heart, after seeing what kind of a monster you are... Surely the only reason she hadn't left you yet was because she is afraid of you killing her friends if she do it.

With all that said i returned to Levy's side and tried to heal as much as i could.

**P.O.V Acnolia**

I didn't want to show it but Mavis's words really hurt me... "What are you talking about?!... Just look at that little girl she is nothing more than a weak, in experienced and annoying brat!" i scolded myself.

Thoughtlessly my gaze fall upon my dragon slayer... and i felt my heart, which i didn't knew i still had, break into a million pieces. The little girl's body was awfully hurt and bruised... "And it's all my fault... Mavis was right Levy surely only stays with me because she thinks that i would eat her friends. Perfect! The only creature that didn't fear me and trusted me now loathes me. Why do i always need to ruin things!".

_The next morning_

When i woke up i noticed that she was already up and ready to begin her training... but the most annoying thing was the stupid grin she was wearing "What's wrong with this girl?!".

-Today i'm not in the mood to bother with an insignificant little girl like you!- i barked. Closing back my eyes pretending to be asleep but the small giggle that approached my ears told me that she knew i was acting.

"Damn! Why do i even care?!"- Thank you dad- she softly murmured laying down on the ground. Hearing her calling me dad so familiar and happily stuck a cord in me.

-I'm not your dad!- i roared but sleep had already claimed her. Anger was boiling inside of me "I'm not a damn pansy, i should have killed her when i had the chance!".

-Maybe i was the one who was wrong with you Acnolia- Mavis confessed with a small smile and a pink blush on her cheeks, kissing my cheek before flying towards the little girl and sleeping next to her.

The same feeling that raised when the little girl called me dad came back. However, this time i wasn't that sure that it was anger... it was a warm and spread fast through my veins, quickening my breath "What is wrong with me?! I had never felt like this... not even as human...". Indeed it was a strange feeling although, that didn't mean it was a bad one.

I gazed towards the two witches i must live with for the next seven years and growled angrily when i saw the little girl shivering from cold "Fucking wind! Why can't i control you?!". I covered her with my tail and wing, trying to warm her up. A smile spread into my features as she snuggled against me "Maybe they weren't so insignificant... Don't get me wrong! Human still are insects... but not her. She was different... i don't know why but i must protect her... No, i must GUARD her! She is not leaving my sight, after all she is MY dragon slayer! Also, she will be the BEST!".

With that last thought i went to sleep.

**P.O.V Levy**

I was very happy! Acnolia made a progress "I told you first master that you shouldn't have worried about me" i partied in my head while i acted as if i was sleeping. Although at the same time my happiness was mixed with embarrassment, i had just called him 'DAD!'.

Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy always said that their dragons were like adopted parents to them... so as i was always an orphan, i kind of... get a bit carried away... "I'm really stupid!" i deadpanned myself in my head as i recalled his yell "Now i ruined everything i worked so far this week".

I got depressed "All this injuries for nothing... You can't give up just now Mc Garden! I need a plan..." however my train of thoughts was stopped by a cold breeze that made me shiver "I really hate winter!".

Out of the blue i felt something covering me. It was hard... rough... but warms indeed "Could it be?". I smiled to myself and snuggled against Acnolia happily "Maybe i haven't lost. Also, i think i could learn to like winter a little bit more... THIS ISN'T OVER YET!".


	3. Chapter: Talking with a sleeping body

**P.O.V Levy**

-It had pass a year now. I didn't even notice it... What do you think Gajeel?- I asked the sleeping body of my team partner. I felt a solitary tear fell from my left eye "I miss you so much... i miss all of you..."- Sorry for not visiting before, the problem it's that my dad treats me as the princess he has to guard in his castle. I love him but he really gets into my nerves sometimes!- i stood up and began to pace with a scowl on my face- The last year i never had a moment of privacy! It was do this, do that, never leave my sight, don't act like that and blah blah blah... You could believe it, the dragon that loathes humans doesn't want me a single moment far from him.

I sighed heavily, i gazed the light-blue sky and a ghost smile appeared on my lips- But it isn't that bad all the time- i smiled at Gajeel- On day when i got enough from him and his bossy attitude... that would be after a week... What?! It's not my fault! I always considered myself as a bird, free and dependant, i was feeling as a bird trapped in a cage! I'm missing the point, well i got enough of him i ran away. I only wanted a few hours of privacy but no i had to be the problem's magnet i always am and needed to attract the attention of an S-class monster... i would have died if it wasn't from Acnolia. He came out of the blue and killed the monster with just a roar! Amazing, isn't it.

A big smile of admiration took control of my features but it soon changed into a sad one- Do you know what he told me afterwards... well more than tell he ordered me- i chuckled slightly- He said and i quote 'It's difficult to find a small little girl like you, so don't leave my side'- another tear fell and i sniffed trying to stop myself from crying "Even if he is asleep, he doesn't deserve to see me sad"- It remembered me of what you told me, Gajeel. But don't worry because my promise to him doesn't mean that i would break mine to you, i'll stay by your side, after all you are always there to protect me.

-I'm not living only with my dad but also with the spirit of our first Master, Mavis, i think that both of them have a thing going- i giggled recalling the flushed cheeks of my future mother, or at least i hope that, and the shyness of my father with her- He can't even shout at her as he does with me, a single tear form her and it looks as if it was the end of the world for Acnolia. Do you think that a dragon can take a spirit as his mate?- i asked curiously "Is that even possible"- However, don't even try to find those expressions on his face. He is the best actor i had ever met! For god's sake, i almost can't see them! Only by spending so much time with him i can. At the beginning he was cold and harsh but now he laughs, teases and plays with us. Dad is each day more comfortable with his feeling around us, just a week ago he sang, carefree, along with Mavis and i. However, i still don't know anything about his past it's as if he doesn't trust me enough. And that... breaks my heart! Cause i told him everything about me and my past, even before i joined Fairy Tail. Something that i didn't tell Lu-chan, who is my best friend! Well, i must admit that i didn't plan to tell him that when i was part of the orphan program i was bullied and abused... i only did cause i had a nightmare and he was there to consol me... or at least try in his way by covering me with his wing and roaring me to tell him everything- i chuckled letting my third tear fall- But i did! That counts for something, doesn't it Gajeel?

Taking a deep breath i washed all my bad feeling away- However, i'm sure that you doesn't want to hear about all this sentimental chat. Now i'll tell you about something you might like... my training as the Dark Dragon Slayer!- i was very excited. I know that he wasn't able to hear me but only imagining his proud smirk, the same smirk that i saw a few times when he trained me for the S-class test, made me miss a beat and my heart bump faster. I recall him telling me that if i wanted his attention i needed to get stronger and that was what i was achieving with my dad and "Hopefully" future mom. I admired... no i ADMIRE Gajeel, he is strong but not stupid as Natsu "Don't get me wrong, i love Natsu he is one of my most trustful nakama but he is kind of stupid and reckless sometimes... well Gajeel is also reckless... but who the hell cares?!", proud, confident and even if sentiments weren't his habitat he tried his best. He is my encouragement to keep on training, physically, even if it wasn't my habitat- I can perfectly speak, write and read Dragonic (tha language of dragons) also use it a bit in my sold script magic. Each day i'm getting better in hand combat, i can use 'Dark Dragon's Roar', 'Dark Dragon's Punch', 'Dark Dragon's Kick', 'Dark Dragon's Blast' and turn myself into a shadow. Acnolia told me that it was a movement that the Shadow Dragon uses but as shadow is part of darkness i could use it too. My Dragon senses are in perfect shape, after all that was what dad wanted to perfect in the first year with my Dragonic, my reflect and stamia. As well as now my body doesn't bruise so easily and not even how injured i am, i still fight with everything i have. Of course i still can't take you down... but i'm working on it...- i stuttered, a bit flushed and embarrassed "I'm talking with a sleeping body... I'm really mad!". I broke into laughter at that thought "I sound as my dad!"-Also, i know everything i need to know about dragons and dragon's slayers. Now i understand you a lot better.

I looked at Gajeel recalling everything we lived together. When he was part of Phantom Lord, when he let Jet and Droy beat him, his awful singing "He only tried to be accepted", when i first approached him "I remember that... I still was a bit afraid of him and didn't stop from shivering each time he touched me. At the end he laughed at me and i began a fight because of that... of course he won but he told me 'Not bad for a Shrimp... by the way you truly are a brave Shorty'. Since then i used to spend a few afternoons with him, to get to know him better", when he stated that he was going to be my team partner for the S-class test, the training week, when apologized to me for what happened during the time he still was part of Phantom Lord. I giggled at the memory "He was so nervous, Jiji!. It was after a day of training, he took me to the tree where he pinned my team and me. And began to stutter his apology with the reddest i had ever seen, he was hilarious! I broke into laughter making him redder than he was... if that was possible. At the end i stopped laughing and gave him a bear hug, telling him that i had already forgiving him".

I didn't notice that i was crying as a baby until a gruffly voice, i knew too well, snapped me out of my thoughts- You shouldn't be crying, they'll wake up one day.

But you'll know my surprise that when i gazed at the direction of the sound of the voice, it wasn't Acnolia the one talking. It was a...

**P.O.V Acnolia**

-Where is she?!- i demanded, with roar, to Mavis. She just giggle, getting into my nerves, and pointed at the direction of the camp where the bodies of the fairy tail's mages were sleeping. I flew towards there as fast as i could but also in silence, i was going to scare her to death "it's her fault for breaking her promise". When i got there i heard her talking to the sleeping body of Metalicana's son "She truly is mad!". As i heard her speech i felt a lot of emotions: anger "Of course i wanted her to be always on my sight!", confusion "What kind of relationship does those two have?", embarrassment "She noticed that...", frustration "I tried little girl... but if you knew about it you would leave me as fast as you can", pride "She gets stronger faster" and a sadness that breaks my heart "I can't stand seeing her like this!".

I took a decision of last moment and stepped out of the shadows "I hope it goes as i planned... THIS ISN'T OVER YET!".


	4. Chapter: The past

**P.O.V Acnolia**

"I was very nervous... i was freaking out! I hope she doesn't stop talking to me if i tell her the truth".

**P.O.V Acnolia**

"I was very nervous... i was freaking out! I hope she doesn't stop talking to me if i tell her the truth".

**P.O.V Levy**

I positioned myself into my fighting stance and gazed, , my opponent. It was a man as tall as Laxus, he was well built, he had pale skin, shoulder length dark blue hair, dark eyes and his clothes looked as if they were taken from an historical movie.

"Who is he? How did he get here?"- Calm down little girl the last thing i want is to fight against you... at least now- he said with an evil smirk "His voice... little girl... that smirk...".

-Dad?- i asked unsure but not letting my guard fall.

-Yes, i am the king of dragons- he bowed- But when i was human i was well known by the name of Acnolia Mercury.

-H human!- i exclaimed. "My dad was human... but he is a dragon... when i first Mavis she said something about 'since he became dragon'... could have she refer about this?... does dragons have a human form?... or did they all have a human origin?... It's too much information for my brain to process!". I sat on a big rock, pressing my knees against my chest and looked questionably at my father- I guess that you heard me- he nodded- And that you are ready to tell me about your past?- he nodded again- Good... but before, how is it possible to you to were a human if you are dragon?

He smiled sadly, i could see that he was nervous- First of all, Mavis sit next to your pupil- he demanded with a scowl.

-Jiji it looks that i wasn't able to deceive you this time, Acnolia- giggled the First Master landing next to me- But i guess that i never was- she smiled playfully at my dad who returned the gesture.

-I knew that something was going between both of you!- i exclaimed causing both of them to blush and i to chuckle at them- Since when?

-The night when you had your nightmare about the orphan program we ended up sleeping late cause we talked about how could someone hurt an angel like you... during it i noticed how much he truly changed and fell for him... By accident he ended up admitting his feelings for me- noticing my sparkly eyes that wanted to know how did it happen she softly giggle and answered the unspoken question- He said: 'If someone ever touches her like that or you i would kill them, after all mo one touches my daughter and mate and lives to count it'- i was shocked at this. I knew that he was more comfortable around us but to the extreme to call me daughter! I looked at his direction and he was blushing "Unbelievable!"- I know! I had the same exact reaction as yours, he just let his anger took control over him as he always do... That night he confessed, in his... let's say special way...- 'HEY!' dad protested but was ignored by mom, making me giggle- but didn't mate with me for he said that i would regret it. I didn't push the theme any farther cause i knew that it would only make things worse... but now i want all the truth Acnolia- she ordered with a stern look "I had never seen her like this... it's kind of intimidating...".

-And i'll tell it to you... to both of you- he took a deep breath and shook his head from side to side, trying to clear his mind "Or at least i think he is"-I'll tell you about my past...

**P.O.V Mavis**

When i demanded an answer i didn't expect him to truly tell me his past, telling that i was surprised was an underestimating- 400 years ago i used to be a human, more specifically a dragon slayer, i was taught by the anterior Dragon of Darkness. However, i killed him with my own hands so i could obtain more power and drank his blood too- as silently as possible I gasped not being able to believe it. I knew that he was a cold hearted bastard in the past, he still is, but not to the extent of killing the one that taught you everything and trusted you the most "Who is the man that is standing in front of me?... cause he isn't the Acnolia I know!"- However, I didn't stop there… I continued hunting down as much dragons as possible… as well as I began to treat mages and humans as insignificants creatures… I killed a lot of them just for fun, after slowly torturing them or/and raping them- this time I didn't care of hiding my gasp of indignation. I looked at him wide open eyes in disbelief but those shocked eyes turned into surprise ones when I gazed Levy-chan. I was expecting her to be angry or confused but she wasn't… Levy-chan sat there still and emotionless telling Acnolia, in a mute way, to continue with his story. He on the other hand wore a mad scowl but his eyes betrayed him, they were nervous and full of fear. He hesitated for a moment before continuing with his story- After a couple of more dragon's blood my body began to change and I turned into the dragon you know today. We, dragons, have two forms: the dragoon's one and the human's one... That is my past you could accept it or no… I really don't care!

**P.O.V Acnolia**

As I finished my speech I watched as Mavis flew away from where we were. I felt my heart breaking and when I was about to close it turning into the blood thirsty dragon I were, _she_ called out for me- Don't worry dad, mom is only shocked and confused. Give her time to process everything that you told us. She'll came around at the end, after all we both love you- MY little girl flashed me one of her angelical smiles and giggled at me for standing there doomful.

However, instead of yelling at her or scolding her I did something I had never done before… not even as human… I hugged her and whispered at her ear- Why aren't you acting like her?

-I forgave the one that destroyed my guild, beat my team and me up as well as pinned us to a tree for public humiliation. Not only I forgave him but trusted him to save my life so many times- she confessed happily… but I wasn't happy at all…

-Who did that to you?!- I demanded angrily "I'm killing that son of a bitch!". The darkness in my heart grew, if that is even possible, and I felt myself changing into a dragon again- And why would you be so damn stupid to forgive him?!

-Cause I don't believe in rancor or vengeance!- she shouted back with a glare on her face- If I live my life stuck in the past I will live miserly! A person change and regrets their past, Gajeel did it! If he had been the same as he was in Phantom Lord don't even dare to think about me forgiving him! But he did! He proved me enough of times that he is worth being a Fairy Tial mage and my friend!- I was stunned at her outburst "How can she possibly bare such a huge heart in a tiny body like hers?"- I don't ask you to understand me but to stop judging me, having your hands taint with so much blood!

I chuckled a bit "I think that she isn't only learning dragon slayer magic from me, her darkness is growing fast… and the funny thing is that she knows it but uses it in her own favor not letting it control her… as well as I may add that she looks as if she was enjoying her change"- I won't hurt the son of Metalicana…- my little girl started to jump from joy making me break into laughter, at her childish behavior, and her to stop spinning to blush as red as a tomato-… only cause he is your friend- I ruffled her hair- But he makes you shed one more tear and he is going to be my lunch!- I threatened glaring at his 'Cough disgusting cough' sleeping body- Now what are we going to do with Mavis?- I tried not to show my sadness and desperation of her hating me forever but failed miserably.

-Don't worry dad- she assured me placing her hand on my forearm- As I said before she'll come around, just give her time.

I growled back at her, turning into dragon again and flew towards our camp "Maybe my little is right… THIS ISN'T OVER YET!".


	5. Chapter: Mates

**P.O.V Levy**

I couldn't stand to watch my dad so depressed... It was as if all his happiness was taken away from him- Dad don't worry mom will come around, just give her time.

-I gave her enough time to think!- he growled angrily- She surely hates me right now. I knew i didn't have to tell her the truth.

I sighed and shook my head from side to side- Dad, i forgave you...

-That's because you are an angel, lintel girl- he interupted me.

- Also, it only passed an hour since you told us your story- i raiced my hand in signal to stop talking when i saw him opening his mouth- And before you say something, it's not enough time. Let's talk about something else until mom decides to come Back.

-If she does- he murmured but shut up when i gave him my 'Be positive' smile- ok, ok- he chuckled and turned his gaze towards Gajeel's sleeping body- I had been asking myself this question since the first time we talked... What is your relationship with Metalicana's son?- I blushed madly and began to stutter- Jajajaja!- Acnolia laughed at me, pissing me off- Little girl, have I ever talked to you about mates?- he asked me. I answered ' no' with my head- Well, each dragon or dragon slayer has a mate somewhere in the world waiting to being found. Your mate is your couple for the rest of your life, we dragons know exactly who they are as soon as we meet them... But dragon slayer's only discover them when the life of their mate is in danger. However, before knowing that he or she is your mate they are drowned to them. That's why you came to him and not to the others... because he is your mate.

"Mate?!"- So that's why he said that in that moment- I said out loud and continued explaining when I saw his puzzled expression- When I was about to be cut in a half by two Grimorie's mages he saved me and told me to never leave his side- I finished blushing.

snowo

-And you accepted?- he asked with an evil smile and laughed when I noded my head- Well you accepted to be his mate, the only thing left is the mating ritual... Which is sex and marking your mate- I chocked with my saliva "S sex! B but I am virgin!"- Jaja don't worry about being virgin, he also is. It is another consequence, you won't have any desire of being with another women or men if it is not your mate. As long as it consists about the marking process, it depends in which element you are. Metalicana's son is a metal dragon slayer so he will pierce your body: more specifically ears, tongue and naval- a shiver ran through my spine "That will hurt"- You are a darkness dragon slayer... our marking is a bit different. We don't mark physically. .. we mark our mate's soul. You will do it during sex, unconsciouslly, so don't worry. There are things you should know before the mating ritual... After it the dragon or dragon slayer will be verry protective over his or her mate. Also, the first month... well both of them will...-"Am I seeing well?... Is Acnolia, the great dragon king, nervous?!" I couldn't help myself and giggled, only to receive a darkness blast from my dad- ... won't stop from crave each other... sexually...

Now I was the one who was nervous "A month... Non stop sex... What he hell?!"- Wait a minute dad! How is it possible that mom is your mate if she is a spirit? How will you both have... well you know... Sex?

-Well...she can take a solid form when we... have sex...- he blushed a bit and stood up- Practise your body fighting while I go and talk with Mavis- he told me before turning into a dragon and flying away.

-Good luck dad!- I shouted.

**P.O.V Acnolia**

"Fuck you Little Girl, fuck you Mavis, fuck everything! Why do i have to feel like this?! I had lived my life peacefully until they came around and turned my world upside down... However, i may say that i am happier like this... as well as more frustrated. Why do women have to be so emotionals?!".

I landed in front of a very pensative Mavis-Thinking of a new spell, you damn crazy witch?- i barked in my normal bad Humor but when she didn't answer i bega to panick... again "Fuck this Feelings!"- What's wrong?- i asked "Fuck! Why does my tone sound so concern?!".

-I'm trying to hate you- as i heard her answer my heart, which i didn't know i had, shattered into a million pieces- But i can't- "W what is she trying to tell me?" i tried to ignore that warm Feeling, of hope, în my interior- No mater how many times i try myself of hate you for what you did, i come to the same conclution...- "Which is the damn conclution?!" i was desesperate-... that's the past, now you are different- she took a shaky deep breath and locked her determined gaze with mine- That's why i want to tell you that i am ready to be your mate!

My eyes flew wide open in shock and my jaw fell to the floor- Y y you what?!- i yelled not snapping out of my trance.

-I'm ready to be your mate- she repeated as firm as before.

-Are you sure?- i wanted a recomfirmation before i do something she might regret the rest of the eternity.

-Yes- as soon as her answer left her lips i turned myself into my human self and threw myself towards her "THIS ISN'T OVER YET!".


	6. Chapter: Wille

**P.O.V Levy**

It had passed another two years since my friends and i had been trapped in this Island. My life didn't change much... i trained the mayority of the time, spend the nights with my parents and go to visit my friends once a year... the only two differences were that: one now i knew that Gajeel was my mate, so couldn't stop from craving that this next four years pass fast so i could be with him. And two, Acnolia's Training gets each time harder... i beraly can Keep up with him.

Mavis was getting woried because of my injuries but i told her that i was ok... cause i am. This injuries are nothing compared to the ones i had the first week, as well as if i wanted to be worth Fairy Tail, Acnolia and her i needed to get stronger.

Now i was enjoying my free time Walking through the forest, i knew the paths as the Palm of my Hand, or i was doing that until i heard a cry of pain from the left. I ran towards the voice to find a large black lion very injured under a tree- Calm down my friend, i'm here to help you- i told him while lifting the tree- Can you walk?- i aksed him but when he tried it was impossible to him- Don't worry i'll carry you to my camp, you just need to stay awake- i did as i promise, carefully not to hurt him more than he was already- Which is your name?- i tried to make a small comversation, so he wouldn't fall asleep.

-W Wi Wille- he caughed a bit of blood.

-Wille, eh?- i quickened my pace- Isn't that the German to Will, as to go on?

-Y ye yes- i could bearly hear him now.

-Well then you'll Need to make justice to your Name, you'll have to continue fighting to be alive until your heart's last beat- i told him with a stern tone of voice-Here we are- i colocated him on my bed "If you can call it that" carefully and called out for my parent's help- Acnolia! Mavis! I need your help!

-Levy/Little Girl!- they both came as fast as a thunder to my side- Are you all right?!

-I am but not him- i told them pointing towards Wille.

My mother gasped but put Hands to the work... or may i say voice to the work. Because she told me what to do while i did what she ordered- The rest is up to him- she said once i finished the treatment to his injuries- If he survives the fever for the night, he'll just have to rest until he recovers but if he doesn't... well...- i didn't know her to finish the sentence to know what she meant.

I gave them my thanks when they left towards their own bed and laid down next to the shivering Body of Wille- Shh... everything is going to be fine. I'll be all the time next to you...- i carressed his fur lovely- I'll sing you a song:

**I Will Be by: Christina Aguilera**

Mmm...  
The world seems so cold  
When I face so much all alone  
A little scared to move on  
And knowing how fast I have grown

And I wonder just where I fit in  
Oh the vision of life in my head  
Oh yes

I will be  
Strong on my own  
I will see through the rain  
I will find my way  
I will keep on  
Traveling this road  
Till I finally reach my dream  
Till I'm living, and I'm breathing  
My destiny, yeah yeah

I can't let go now  
Even when darkness surrounds  
But if I hold on, yeah  
I will show the world  
All the things that you never expected to see  
From little old me, this Pittsburgh girl

And I wonder just where my place is  
Close my eyes and I remind myself this  
Oh yeah yeah

I will be  
Strong on my own  
I will see through the rain  
I will find my way  
I will keep on  
Traveling this road  
Till I finally reach my dream  
Till I'm living, and I'm breathing  
My destiny, ohh

It comforts me  
Ooh it keeps me  
Alive each day of my life  
Always guiding me  
Providing me  
With the hope I desperately need

Well I gotta believe  
There's something out there meant for me  
Oh I get on my knees  
Praying I will receive  
The courage to grow and the faith to know

That I will be  
Strong on my own  
I will see through the rain  
I will find my way  
I will keep on  
Traveling this road  
Till I finally reach my dream  
Till I'm living, and I'm breathing  
My destiny

-I hope this helps you. However, there is a difference between your Story and mine... you are not alone in this... you have me- i shed a tear, remembering my orphan's memories and the first years in Fairy Tail... loneliness isn't pretty at all- I won't let you down... as the other's did to me when i more needed them.

**P.O.V Wille**

I slowly and painfully began to wake up. When i opened my eyes i found a sleeping blue haired girl next to me, she looked exhausted- She stayed all night up taking care of you- a sweet and femenine voice told me- My name is Mavis- a blond petite woman presented herself- This is Acnolia, my mate- she pointed to the frightening big Dragon- And that is our daughter, Levy Mc Garden, she is a darkness Dragon slayer and solid script mage. She was the one that brought you here, took care of your injuries and stayed up all night.

I looked stunned at the smale Frame that was deeply sleeping next to me- I... r remember her voice... h her song... i it helped me to go on... and make justice to my name- i smiled gratefully and sweetly at her- By the way my Name is Wille- i presented myself. When i sense her stiring in her sleep and greeted her- Good morning Mc Garden-sama.

-Mmm?- she rubbed her eyes with her small fists "So cute!"-Wille?! You woke up!- she hugged me tightely but stopped when i did a painful sound- Upps... sorry!- she appologized- I just got carried away.

-There is no problem Mc Garden-sama- i assured her with all my respect.

-Please stop calling me Mc Garden-sama- she blushed and looked at the floor ashamed "Once more... so cute!"- My Name is Levy.

-Please i beg of you to let me, at least, call you Mc Graden-sama as i sign of respect because you just saved my life- i bowed at her- As well as i would like to ask you to let me join you as your humble servant.

-Please stop that, you still didn't recover from your injuries- she forced me to lay down and smiled gently at me- First of all you don't owe me anything, two you can join me if you want but as a friend not a humble servant, three i can't stop you from calling me as you please but i would really appreciate if you called me by my name as sign of friendship and last but not least... what happened to you?- she asked me concerned.

-First i would love to be your partner-i chuckled, whith her parents, when she exclaimed 'I finally have an animal partner as the rest of the dragon slayers'-However, i will not stop calling you Mc Garden-sama. Not because we are not friends but due to i respect you for saving my life- after she sighed defeated and nodded her head for me to continued, i began talking again- What happened yesterday was...- i gulped hard remembering the horrible memories- My pack and me got ourselves in a war against gondolas. We won but the price was all my pack and my wings... you'll have to know i am not a normal lion, i am a sphinx.

-Oh Wille!- she gasped sad- Don't worry we will be your new family and i'll find a way to make your wings grow back, i promise you- she smiled reliant and stood up- Now we will have to go towards were your difunted Family is and give them a proper burial- she stated... and we did so "THIS ISN'T OVER YET!"


	7. Chapter: Learning something new

P.O.V Acnolia

It has already passed five years since I began training MY little girl, four since I mated with MY crazy woman and two since that ball of fur (Wille) became part of our small family. And today I think it's the right moment to start teaching her how to control other's darkness and yours too... "I just hope she passes the test without changing... lately I noticed that she only cares about physical strength, forgetting that it isn't the most important of all... or the only one".

P.O.V Wille

-Little girl today I'm going to teach you something new- Acnolia-sama began, I noticed that he was nervous. However, with all the enthusiasm of learning a new move Levy-sama didn't- Today you''ll learn to control others darkness but before that, you will have to control yours - he took a deep breath- When this door is finally opened you''ll feel what other feels... it will be very suffocating... it might drive you crazy... That's why you will have to find a way to express all that frustration. However, you had already done that... singing is your way of doing it. You will have to just sing what other people feel as well ad don't worry I know that you have a strong soul and mind that will keep you straight- he growled, under his breath, the last part. But we were able to hear it, which made us giggle- Let's start!- he barked sending us both to fly with a dark magic blast "Some things never change"- Stand up little girl- he demanded and Levy-sama did as she was ordered- I''ll put you under my spell in which you will have to fight your own demons- my partner nodded her head, letting her father do his work. Suddenly, she began to float and a screan appeared in front of us- In that we will see what is going inside her head- Acnolia-sama cleared my doubt, before I even ask it.

I took a deep breath and trusted my best friend "Good luck Levy-sama!".

P.O.V Mavis

I was sitting on the branch of a tree as I watch my daughter's test begin. A guild appeared in front of her, she looked at it hesitately but entered any ways- Look what the cat brought!- a drunk man began- The weakest mage in Fairy Tail- everyone laughed at her "Oh!... Levy, so that is one of your demons... you were never weak. You just need to see that...". I gazed at down at Acnolia who was wearing the same sad expression as mine.

-Weak?!- Levy murmured, a dark aura souranding her "Oh no... Levy don't fall for it!"- I'll show you weak!- she yelled launching herself towards them.

She continued like that for hours, wearing her off. I was crying on my mate's lap, he and Wille were very angry at her for loosing her temple and herself-Fuck litlle girl react!- shouted Acnolia- This isn't you!

-Levy-sama, Acnolia-sama is right!- concurred Wille- Who was the one that told me to never care of what people think or say about me?! When a bunch of monsters were laughing at me cause i wasn't strong enough to protect my pack!

Somehow their voices reached her causing her to suddenly stop- What am i doing?- she whispered shocked- This isn't me... i'm so ashamed of myself...- she shed a single tear from each eye and sat down on the floor "What is she planning?".

-Look guys!- the same drunk black mage of the beginning began to talk again- She is giving up as the coward she is!- they all laughed again but this time she didn't even stir.

When they began to hit her she didn't even move, she received all the damage with her head up and a pride gaze. I was so proud of her "This is who you are" but all my happiness was shattered when i saw that her expression changed into a horror one... i never saw her so afraid... only when she woke up from her nightmare of the orphan program.

P.O.V Levy

"No... no... please everything but her!" the scenery changed and now i wasn't in a dark guild surounded by drunk black mages... i was in my last foster house with the daughter of the couple that was taking care of me... the one that tortured me so much during monthes before i escaped towards Fairy Tail- My parents are out... again- she smirked wickedly. Out of the blue, my body was one of a little girl- You know what does that mean...- she laughed evily at my trembling body before stepping towards me, "NO!" i ran as fast as i could from her- There is no escape from me... Levy~! Muahahaha- i hided inside a closet, covering my head with my arms and siting on my knees "Please let this nightmare end!"- What does it feel Levy~?- i could hear her steps getting closer, painfuly slow- To be so perfect... knowing how to cook, dance, sing, play guitar, being so smart... having my parents in the palm of your hands... wanting to adopt you... that they want to over me!- "Wait a minute... she is... jealous?...". I hesistated a minute but ended up opening the closet's door as well as stepping out- So you are ready for your punishment?- she chuckled darkly.

I took a deep breath-I pity you Camille- i finaly said- I pity you cause you let your fears and darkness control you, i pity you cause you think that hurting me would make me like you but more than anything i pity you cause you thought that your parents never loved you... when in reality they consider you everything...- i smiled sadly at her- I hope that if we meet again in the future you would have changed so we could be friends.

Once again the scenery changed, now i was in front of the tree were Shadow Gear was pinned to and Camille was... Gajeel-Friends- he spat moking me- Why would i be friends with a plain bitch as you!- suddenly Lu-chan appeared next to him and they began to make out in front of me. I felt my world crushing- I prefer chiks with big breasts- he enfatized grabing hers, making her moan in pleasure... pleasure that i whish could be mine. A mirror appeared in front of me- Look at you and tell me what do you she.

I looked at my reflection... however, i didn't feel disgusted...- I see a woman with beautiful and silky short blue hair that makes her esmerald green eyes stand up- i looked at him proud and cockily- Who has soft skin, that doesn't need lipstick to make her lips pink cause they are naturaly as that, one that has curves and a big as which you stare a lot- i pointed at my best friend- A woman that is as slim as a model and not as a cow. As well as one that doesn't have two beach balls instead of breasts. Mine aren't small... they are perfect for my size and well formed too... no offenses Lu-chan!- i added quickly, trying not to insult her- So you prefer her? Or me? Someone that fits perfectely with you- i smirked recalling him saying that when he thought i was asleep one afternoon.

-Do you even have to ask?- he smirked too, leaning down to kiss me... but when his lips were about to touch mines he dissapeared.

-Well done little girl- my dad said. I could see that my small family were wearing proud smiles- It's time to begin with your new training-" Tch! Just when he was about to kiss me... THIS ISN'T OVER YET!".


	8. Chapter: Wings

P.O.V Levy

"What kind of friend am i?... i can't even find a spell to make my partner's wing grow again!" it's been four years since we became friends... four full of adventures "fights against mosters and spars against each other"... four full of punishment "cause we always sneak from dad to go for adventures"... four and i still haven't found a cure!

-Levy-sama... you should rest...- began Wille but i cut him with a glare and continued searching through the written walls of the beasts we just defeated- Levy-sama i'm really happy, pleased and glad that you are concerned about me... but i had already learnt to live without my wings... i'm fine...

-Don't you dare to try to lie to me!- i growled "I really should stop taking so much from my father"- We both know that i'm able to see through your acting... as well as i know that you crave to feel the wind against your fur while your strong wings carry you through the skyes. Also, you owe me a lift... Wille- i saw him on the edge of tears and his aura was moved- Now let's keep on looking maybe we have luc...

However, i was interupted by my father's roar- Little Girl!- "Oh for God's sake! Why can't he leave us be for just a few hours?!" We stepped out of the cave to face a very angry darkness' s dragon- Can you both tell me why did you leave my sight?... Again!- he muttered with gitered teeth, i could sense his anger without my dragon slayer's power.

-I'm looking for a cure for Wille's wings- i answered normaly. I was costumed to his attitude- Like no one help us, we need to do it in our own- i acussed. I knew that he knew something... but didn't even make a move to help.

He sighed... a defeated sigh... "Will he finally help us?..."- Look little girl this island has a waterfall which water... can cure any injury...- "What?! I've been looking for something like that for four years and he never told me anything!" i was furious- You need to know that to get there you have to defeat the water guardian... and i can't help you cause my hands are tained with blood... as well as that ball of fur... so you'll be on your own- i never saw him so depressed in my life- The water guardian is strong, not as much as me, but strong indeed. If anything happens to you...- he gulped hard- i don't know what would i do... you are my dragon slayer... you are my daughter, little girl...

I watched him with my eyes wide open and jaw hanging. Not in a million years i would have dreamt of him being so expressive... however, i'm glad- Don't worry dad i won't do something stupid- he exhaled dramaticaly making me giggle.

-Let's get to the camp!- he ordered, dragging us there.

At night i placed an aura shield to prevent dad, mom and Wille to notice that i was gone or to follow me. I sneakered towards the waterfall that Acnolia mensioned before, hoping that i could fulfill my promise and don't do something stupid.

When i was there, i stood on my fighting position ready for everything... however, i never thought that i would have to fight Gajeel.

-Are you the water guardian? - he smirked and nodded his head- Then, why do you have Gajeel's appearence?!

-You irrumpted in my domain...- he began slowly. I could see his anger, in his aura, glow larger with each word-... and you think that you have any right to acuse me?!- he set free a big quantity of magic energy... so much that it was almost impossible for me to stay on feet- Now you'll pay for your insurvodination!- he launched himself towards me, punching me with the Iron Dragon's Cub of Gajeel

-Ah!- i screamed in pain "He also can use Gajeel's power... what is the water guardian made of?!... However, i won't let him use my mate's powers and appearence against me. Also, i must win for Wille!- Darkness Dragon Slayer's secret tecnique: Double Shadow Aura Sword!- two swords appeared, one in each hand( they looked as if they were made of a dark blue, violet and black mix of glass) and my body was turned into a shadow- Now i'll show you my determination.

With all my speed i launched myself at him swaying my swords to cut him while he was attaking me with, the stolen, Iron Dragon's Cub of Gajeel and Iron Dragon's Roar... it was as if he knew what my swords would do to him "No! That's imposible... but as dad said once nothing is imposible... Sorry dad it seems that i won't be able to fullfil my promise...".

He sent another Iron Dragon's Roar towards me but this time i didn't elude it, i launched myself towards it cutting it with my swords. Now the fight was about who's attack was strongger-Aaaa!- we both yelled reaching our limits but in the end... i was the winner.

My swords were able to slash him... and i saw everything clearer- What stopped you?!- he growled angrily- You won, just kill me and get the water!

-You know that i know that doing that won't help at all- i answered going back to my normal form- My swords let me see the past; present and thoughts of my oponent. So, even if i kill you on that body it won't help... cause you are the Tenrou Island. You would just keep on coming back until i didn't have energies left, giving you the oportunity to kill me- he smiled acnolliging my intelligence- This waterfall is what keeps you alivem it's pure energy, that's why people who's hands are stained with blood can't get here- i extended my hand to help him up, he smiled and accepted it- I know that i might be asking to much... but i would like a bit of water for...

The water guardian interrupted me-... your friend's, Wille, wings. I know everything that happens on my body... as in this right moment your family is crazy looking for you- "Damn!"- I wanted to know if your determination was good enough- he handed me a small bottle with water inside-This will be enough. He just need to drink it and they will grow back again; they might be a bit stiff at the beginning but it's normal

I nodded excitdly but there was still something that bothered me- Why Gajeel's body?

-What is more difficult than to stood up against the person you love the most?- he smirked dissqppeqring into thin air 3Thank you Tenrou Island!".

P.O.V Acnolia

-I knew that i shouldn't have told her anything!- i roared in pure dessesperation in our camping, after hours of looking for her, hoping that she will come back in one piece... or at least come back- She might be dead and it would be all my fault!

-Wow! You really have a LOT of confidence on me... dady- teased my favorite person in the world. When i turned around she looked as if she had just being used as a boxing bag- Don't worry it doesn't hurt that much- she tried to calm me down... but didn't work "What did she meant by 'not that much'? Is she in pain?" i couldn't handle it any more, too much emotions... for a life time- Here you have Wille- she opened a bottle "Could it be?..."- You just need to drink it and your wings will grow back- she smiled as i love her to "She did it?... She did it!" i couldn't be more proud of her.

-Levy-sama...- that ball of fur murmured touched by her kindness. I couldn't blame him, i am too.

After drinking the liquid, he began to glow in a light-blue light to when it stopped a pair of strong and large wings took it's place-They might feel a bit stiff at the beginning but it is normal- told him my little girl.

-Jajajaja- the ball of fur laughed flaying around- Come on Levy-sama i owed you a lift!- he exclaimed landing in front of her.

-Ok!- she jumped on him and he began to fly once again.

-If you think i will let you out of my sight again, you are dead wrong!- i growled , plaicing my crazy woman on me and flying behind them.

Looking at us fly carefree, happy and laughing i couldn't stop to think "My life is perfect now... THIS ISN'T OVER YET".


	9. Chapter: Waking up

**P.**

P.O.V Acnolia

Today was the day that she would be going back to her true home- For the million time dad, Fairy Tail and the three of you are my home!- my little girl exclaimed reading my aura once again.

-Can you repeat me why the fucking hell did i taught her to read auras?- i asked my mate.

-Jijiji because you wanted her to don't trust anyone so easily as she always does- she answered... as always.

-Ah!- i shook my head from side to side- Listen up Little Girl- i stated seriously- I don't want you to tell anybody that you are a dragon slayer, specially that you are mine. You ca only tell your Master...don't get me wrong, we will tell them one day, but first i'll have to do something- her aura turned into dessesperation and sadness. She ran hugging my neck with all the strenght she had. Woah Little Girl! What's wrong?

-Please don't leave me!- she begged me "Leae her?... Ah! She meant that".

-Don't worry i won't but i'll be gone for a few months- i told her carresing her back in my human form.

-Are you sure?- she pouted.

-Yes, i am- i assured her- Now go next to your mate that he will go crazy if he wakes up without you by his side- i told her ande did a i said

I watched as my mate free the island from their spell, as the rest of the Faries woke up, as Metalicana's son never let my daughter be a meter away from him, as she presented Wille to the rest like the beast that helped her against Grimoire Mages, as Little Girl faked surprise and shock at meeting Fairy Tail's first master.

As well as i watched them fly away on that strange boat; "Well... it's time to get hqnds to work! The faster i finish; the faster i go back to them".

P.O.V Mavis

-Gajeel it will be just a few minutes- my daughter tried to break free from his hold of steel but he only grunted and tightened his grip on her waist. Master Makarove and me were looking for Levy, so we could discous Acnolia's story in private, and you'll know our surprise when we found her, back against chest, on a certain Iron Dragon Slayer's lap in a dare corner. While he was wrapping his arms around her waist and face burried on the crook of her neck, consumating her smell- I'll come back to your side as soon as i finish- she patted his hands and cuddle a bit further in his body, if that was even posiblbe, making him smile and brush his nose against her neck.

-Tch! You better get back here soon Shrimp- he growled unhappy when she broke free and stepped on our side.

-Planning too~!- she sang following us. We entered a small room in which Levy chanted a privacy spell- SILENCE!- she wrote with her light pen- That will keep curious dragon slayer's ears out of our buisness- she hummed proudly.

-Remember that you are one two, my lovely daughter- i giggled at her.

-I know, Mom, but i am different!- she pouted.

-Wait a minute!- yelled Makarove- Daughter?!... Mom?!... Dragon Slayer?!...- i could tell that this was a huge shock for his old body- What's going on?!

I turned serious and began explaining- Something went wrong with the spell... the only ones that were sleeping were you, mages, the rest: Tenrou Island, the beasts, monsters, Acnolia, Levy and i were awake- he nodded his head thoughfully, maybe prossesing what i said- Acnolia, is the dragon that attack you...

-What?!- his face was pure horror- Levy were you alone with that demon?!...- "Demon?... Bad move Makarove, that girl is a dady one"-Are you hurt?!...

-Stop it!- Levy screamed emanating a huge quantity of energy "She is really pissed off"- He is the one that taught me Dragon Slayery Magic! The one that cheered me when i was upset! My father! You have no right to insult him, without knowing him first!- she finished panting, to then regain control over her magic.

-Wow...- was all what the actual Master of Fairy Tail could say- That power... you could match Erza... amazing... you got really strong... Acnolia good... i'll believe it...- he began to murmur uncertain things- Wait until everyone knows that we have another dragon slayer in our family!

-We can't do that!- my daughter and i exclaimed at the same time- Acnolia asked us to keep it as a secret until he returns! You are the only one that could know about this- we took a deep breath- I can't let my mate/dady down!

He blinked a few times-Ok...- he said slowly- I won't say anything- Levy and i exhaled the breath we were holding- And you really mated with Acnolia, First Master?- he crooked an eyebrow.

I blushed but nodded my head slightely- I'll go with Gajeel- my daughter said when she saw that we were done talking about her dad.

-Wait until you both reach a bed!- i teased as she was leaving.

I could see her turning red with my comment which made me laugh and her to scowl even more.

P.O.V Gajeel

I couldn't believe my bad luck! Just when i find out that Shrimp is my mate a dragon atrack us, then we use a spell that got us to sleeping for seven years, and when we finaly woke up she lets me touch her, smell her, she even let me nibble her throat! "The only thing that would make me the happiest dragon slayer would be if she offered herself to be my mate... but of course Fairy Tail had to go to the ruin while we were out and need us to save their sorry asses". Now we have to go to train for three months and i can't take her with me cause she won't be able to keep up with me "It's not that i think that she is weak... she only has her streangh in another thing. Shrimp is brains while i am muscles... Gihi we would do a good team!".

I sighed, opening my house's door and you'll know my surprise with what i found in there... Levy Mc Garden, my new found mate, was siting on my couch with a sad smile on her lips- Hi- she murmured. I could only blink stupidily- I know that you want to go to train with Lily... alone and that i can't step you- "If you even knew the power you got over me, Shrimp"- However, i will only ask you for one favor- she began to cry mutely, which break my heart "NO! I want her to be happy no sad".

I sat quickly on her side and kissed her tears away- Anything for you babe- i whispered on her ear and place a kiss on each cheek, making her giggle "Who knew i could be so romantic?".

-The make me yours- she whispered, locking her gaze with mine... she looked as if having me far away from her would kill her "If you only knew that it would kill me too"- So i will have the reassurance that you would come back... back for me... -my breath caught into my throat, her eyes seemed as if they were able to see my soul... my aura.

-You don't know what you are asking for- i muttered under my breath, with a husky tone. It was taking all my self control to not take her on that moment

-I know about the mating prosses of dragon's and dragon slayer's- she conffessed with a slight blush covering her cheeks... but her eyes never left mines- That's why i want you to...- i didn't need to be asked a third time.

I carried her towards my room to make her mine... in all ways "Fuck! Well done Shrimp, now i will have to take you with me... THIS ISN'T OVER YET!".


	10. Chapter: Rougue and Sting

P.O.V Gajeel

-Ah!... Gajeel!... f fa faster... h ha harder... Yes!- Shrimp screamed with all her force while she came undone under me. After a few more thrusts i realized my come inside of her, i stayed like that for a few more minutes before leaving behind her warm interior and lie beside her as my arms wrapped protectively around her.

I gazed her down at her face tired and full of ecstasy "And i'm the only one that can make her feel like that", i smirked proudly. My eyes continued their travel on her body stopping on each mating mark that i left two months ago. Each earball had been pierced with our initial letter: the right one was G for me, while the left one was L for her. Then i pierced her naval with a crescent, cause she prefers night to day "Gihi! Like me". And the last mark was on her toungue "I still don't know why she asked me to make her that piercing... but i compliad any ways cause it is what MY MATE wants". It is two crescent down, the smaller one obave the other, with three things that seemed like mini swords going through them (I know that the description might not be the best but it's really difficult to explain it here i'll leave you a link so you could see it if you want to: . .html).

"She is gorgeous... and all MINE!" however i'll have to leave for a few days and can't take her with me cause i want her safe-What's wrong Gajeel?- she asked me concerned- And don't you dare to lie to me- she added before i could open my mouth "How does she do it?!". Everytime i want to hide or lie something from her, cause i want her safe, she always can see through my aura "Does she have magic eyes as: that crazy chick that consider herself the Fairy Queen or that dude that always uses a helment?".

I sighed defeated "I can never win against her"-I'll be leaving with Lily for a few days and before you ask, no i can't tell you exactely how much or to where... but i'll be coming back- i assured her when i saw her sad eyes.

-Ok, Gajeel i'll trust you- she smiled brightely as i love her to "Tch! How much i hate to keep things from her?!"- Don't worry, everyone is alowed to keep a secret or two.

"Here it comes again that phrace"- Which is yours Shrimp?- after we mated she told me that she had a secret which she can't tell anyone... for now, but in the future yes "Maybe today is the day".

She pecked my lips, with that i knew that today wasn't the day-Come on MY lazy dragon!- she cheered getting off the bed and dressing with only my t-shirt "A really succulent view, Gihi!"- Take a shower and make your bag. In the meanwhile, i'll make breakfast and something for you two to takr in your way.

"Best mate ever... WAIT a moment! She cooks horrible!" i ran towards her before she ends up starting a fire.

P.O.V Rogue

Sting and i were walking through a thick forest after finishing a mission, when suddenly my nose catched a smell i haven't sensed in years "I th thought... he w was de dead"-Rogue what's wrong?!- asked my partner worriedly.

-That is Gajeel-sempai's smell- i murmured before turning myself into a shadow and following his scent.

-Rogue wait for me!- Sting yelled but i ignored it cause i needed to confirm my doubts.

-Who are you?- i asked when i reached the origin from the smell. There was a petite girl, with shinny esmerald green eyes, pale skin, thin pink lips curves in a victorious smile. She had half body turned into a shadow and was carring two swords.

-Did you see Wille? I was right after all, there is a shadow mage in this forest- she exclaimed towards the big lion with wings; that i just noticed- Could it be that your partner is a light mage?

-More especifically a Light Dragon Slayer- Sting answered for me, standing next to me and snapping me from my trance-Rogue who is this chik?- he asked/whispered me.

-This chik has a name Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney- she smirked at us. Her face was pure innosence and darkness at the same time... it was enchanting-By the way my name is Levy Mc Garden and the reason why i smell like Gajeel is because i am his mate- "Gajeel-sempai's mate?! She must be suffering for his death"- Gajeel is alive Raios- her eyes sparked with compassion- As well as Natsu, Sting and all the S-class mages and S-class candidates that were on Tenrou Island for Fairy Tail's S-class test- she informed us- Maybe now you may fulfill your promise to Lector- she smiled gently at us "Promise? What promise?".

I looked at my partner who's face had shock written all over it but then it changed into anger-How do you know our names? Or the reason why Rogue followed you here? And the promise i made to Lector?!- now he was yelling- You are a Fairy, aren't you?- he didn't even let her answer before continuing- So you are as weak as the rest!- he started to laugh as a maniac " Well he has a point... Fairy Tail is a very weak guild".

-Weak?- she asked almost in a murmur- What do you mean by streanght?- she was the one that this time didn't let us answer her question- Does streanght mean bully the others? Does streanght give you superiority? Or does streanght let you protect the ones you love?- i was speechless at the gentleness ans wizeness in her tone "She isn't even a bit angry"- Is streanght only physcical? Or does it also consist in mind, soul and heart? My guild stayed loyal to their ownselves, being happy without caring about what the rest said about them. People humiliate them, made fun of them but they continued going on... never giving up. They were waiting for us... and we came back- she shed a tear which caused my heart to break and by the look of Sting his too- If that's isn'y streanght, what is it?- we both gaped at her "How old is she? How could she be so wise?- You both might have the muscles but what will happen when an opponent messes with your emotions or maybe gives you a clue for you to find them, cause they simple like to chase... What will you do?

"I... i... don't know"-Fight us!- demended Sting "Idiot!"- You are talking about balance, you might have the mind and soul... but what about the muscles?

He activated his Dragon Force "Is he nuts?!". I heard Mc Garden sigh and began to emanate a huge quantity of magic "It's better if i activate mine too". Sting and i launched ourselfs towards her but we didn't hurt her cause she eluded our attacks and strike herself. However, we also dodge her attacks.

We continued like that for a while until she finally slashed each one with her swords. For a while nothing happened, i didn't even feel pain... until everything went black. A light appeared... it was my father, my dragon father- Why?- he asked me-Why did you kill me?

-No, father i didn't want to. You asked me to do it!

-You could have refused and find a cure to heal me!- he yelled back- You chose to kill me, it was your desition... to kill both of us for power...

-Both of us?!- i asked fearfully "Who else did i kill?!".

-Don't tell me that you forgot how you killed Froge- "No... no... NO!... THIS ISN'T OVER YET!".


	11. Chapter: Meeting Levy

P.O.V Sting

-Lector!- i yelled waking up agitated "A dream... it was all a dream... Wait a minute!... Where am I?!".

-Sting!- Lector screamed with happy tears, entering the strange room and hugging me by the neck-I'm happy you woke up!- his exclaimed.

-But why didn't Rogue wake up?!- i heard Frosh sob.

-He will wake up soon, Frosh- "That voice!... she was the one that made me have that vision!"- So don't worry- she patted his head while she was changing Rogue's cold water towel, on his forehead "Don't touch him with your nasty hands!"- Do you know what Sting, i hate and love my powers at the same time- she began "I don' care a fuck about you WITCH!"- Because i know that after using them people wil hate me for making them face their demons, as you do right now- she looked at me. Gaze full of sadness... but no trace of asking forgiveness- On the other hand, i love them cause they sate my curiosity and give me the oportunity to help people. For me facing the problem is the best method, not running away or dig yourself in a dreg of sorrow- she stood up- I won't ask for forgiveness: 1 because you wanted the fight and 2 cause now you know part of you demons, in which you can work on. You can hate me as much as you want Sting, but stay here until Rogue wwakes up and both of you rest a bit- she left the room, leaving me speechless... once again.

"Fuck! Why does she have to always do that?!"- She is right Sting- Lector told me and Frosh conccured with her typical 'Frosh things so too'- She could have left you both in middle of the forest after attacking her without reason. But instead she brought you to her cabage with Wille-sama's help and took care of you during the day you were out...

-Wait a minute!- i stopped them but continued whispering cause i remembered that she has good hearing- Who is Wille-sama?! She took care of us?! I was unconscious for twenty four hours?!

-Ahm!- Lector caughed "Fuck! That means that there's going to be a speech"- One, Wille-sama is the black lion with wings and Levy's partner-"She has an animal partner?!... Just like us"-Two, she stayed by your side all the time, in exception of the hour she just took for a bath-"She stayed by our side?!... Tch, why does she have to make it so difficult to hate her!"- Three, yes you were knocked out for twenty four hours. Although Rogue still asleep...

-... on that you are wrong, Lector- said a grumpy voice next to me "Rogue!".

When he tried to sit, _she _stopped him-Stay lay down, Rogue- she appeared at the door with a tray, full of food, on her hands "Shit! She really makes it difficult to stay angry at her. Why is that winged lion scared?" i asked myself confused, looking at his face- Don't worry Wille- she told him rolling her eyes annoyed- They are just sandwiches of ham and cheese... and i didn't burn anything- he exhaled relived while she was muttering incoherent things under her breath " Burn?!". Looking at my confused face, she just said- I'm a horrible cook. But no matter how bad i am, i can not ruin a ham and cheese sandwich- she smiled playfully, leaving the food on the night table between our beds and left the room with her partner.

-I like her- told me Rogue.

-Me too- said Lector.

-Frosh thinks it too- conccured Frosh.

I just gruntted and ate the food "Me too..."- I hope that Gajeel-sempai doesn't hit her when he discovers that we were here- muttered Rogue making me stop still "Hit her?... Why would he hit her?!", just the thought made me burn with anger. It was the first time that anyone had taken care of us desinterested of anything other than our health or/and that someone touch the deepest of our souls with only talking- Gajeel-sempai is a demon to simplific. He takes whatever he wants and kills whoever is on the way or/and made him angry. Also, he is very possessive if he knew that she touched another man... he would punish her.

I blinked a few times to the shout- And why does she stay?!- i needed to think of a plan quickly.

-Cause i love him- came her answer, she was siting on the chair where she was before "I... i didn't even notice her!... How much time had she been here?"- Raios, Gajeel changed he would never raise a hand against me... ever again- "Ever again?! He hit you before?!"-So don't worry...

However, she couldn't finish the phrace cause the door slammed open-Shrimp, i'm back!- a gruffy voice exclaimed angrily.

I paled at what i heard Rogue whisper fearfully- Gajeel-sempai...

He was a tall man, with long black hair, ruby eyes and he was covered with piercings-What the fuck are you doing in my place?!- he snarled-Who the hell are they?!- he yelled at Levy making her flinch "Shit! She is scared". I stepped between the both of them before he could hurt her, Rogue did the same.

-Sting, Rogue it's better if you both don't get between a dragon and his mate- adviced us Levy- 'He won't hurt me'- we heard her voice in our heads "What kind of magic does she use?!"-Please~?!

Against our will we let them walk away of our hearing and seeing range "If he hurt you, i'll kill him".

P.O.V Gajeel

How would you feel if after a week of being out you find out that your mate has two guys in your house "Fucking angry! I'm not jealous!... just possessive. She is MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE and fucking MINE!". Those were my thoughts while pining her against a wall and kissing her hard- YOU... ARE... MINE!- i told her panting when we broke apart.

-They... were... hurt... i... just... took... care... of... them- she assured me between pants. She took a deep breath before continuing- The black haired guy is Raios- "Raios?!" i haven't heard that name in a long time"- He told his partner about how you were on the past... they were just...

-... worried that i would hurt you- i cut her off and kissed the top of her head. There are still people that didn't forgive me yet "They aren't as kind as MY mate is"-You know that i would never...

-... do it again- it was her time to cut me off. I chuckled a bit-Come on, you need to apollogies- "Arg!" i gruntted and followed her-It looks like they already left- she thought out loud when we saw that they weren't in the room anymore "At least i don't have to apollogies... THIS ISN'T OVER YET!".


	12. Chapter: Dragon's problem

P.O.V Acnolia

-In secodn place we have Fairy Tail team B!- a pumpking that seemed to be the anouncer exclaimed. "MY little girl is part of that team!... and she already mated with Metalicana's son..." i thought a bit depressed when i saw her step on the shield. As well as i knew that she noticed our presence when we met gazes, i shook slightely my head to let her know that she should act as if she didn't know me... at least until it was safe.

-Gihi! My son won to yours Igneel!- teased Metalicana, who was on his human form... well all four of us were on our human form-And he already has a mate!- i chuckled when he tried to hide his feelings of pride for his son- What's so funny Acnolia?!- he barked.

Normally i would have punched that idot made of metal... but MY little girl and MY crazy woman taught me better... even that ball of fur!- Metalicana stop it!- scolded him Granadeen- Acnolia had proven himself different and trustful by saving us from the sleeping curse that the society 'Dragon's Experiments' put us in. As well as he warned us that they aren't only after us... but our children too- she almost broke into sobs at the last part.

I was a bit shock at how she defended me... but hided behind my poker face-Granadeen is right, Metalicana- concurred Igneel with his mate- Also, we should keep an eye on your son's mate- i tensed drastically but luckily no one noticed... in exception of Levy, thanks to the aura reading, "Sometimes i questionate if teaching her that was a good idea".

-Why is that?!- Metalicana jumped in defense of his son's mate "How much i would love to do it too... after all she is MY DAUGHTER!".

-She noticed our precense- asnwered Igneel glaring at MY dragon slayer... something i didn't like at all.

-She did it?- gasped surprised Granadeen- After all the time that Acnolia and i worked on this shield!

-Tch! And what is the matter? She is just strong!- Metalicana exclaimed.

-Of course she is- i muttered out loud without even noticing it "Shit! What do i do now?!". They looked at me as if they just saw a ghost-Aghm!- i coughed- What i was trying to say was that of course she is strong, after all she is an aura and darkness mage- i excplained and cut Metalicana off before he asks a stupid question- I know it cause it's written all over her aura... also, she could sense our powerful aura's not see us- they still weren't very convinced- Look- i sighed sending one of my darkness mini dragons towards her (they are a physcicall form for his darkness energy. If they bite you they can control you, if they slash you they cut you as a sword. Levy can use them too).

-Are you nuts?!- the three of them screamed at the same time but shut up when MY little girl relized a a wave of dark energy that went through all the field, killing my mini dragon and causing everyone to look at her with open eyes and jaw drop for how strong she was.

"Of course she was strong... after all there was no day that i didn't work her to exhaustion in the last seven years". After a few minutes of silence the crowd began to cheer for Fairy Tail team B while that pumpkin was saying something about 'How strong she was!'. On the other hand, MY little girl just glared at our direction... there was a jot of cofusion and curiosity, that only i was able to see.

-I told you so- i finally said- She has a good domain on this kind of things... only that.

-She's also fucking strong!- exclaimed that idiot metal dragon- Not a bad catch son- he murmured, making my blood boil " 'Not a bad catch?'! She is the best catch your idiotic son could ever have!" but i kept silent cause MY daughter's life was in danger.

If they don't know that she is a dragon slayer, they won't try to capture her.

P.O.V Gajeel

I was speechless at the show MY mate just did for everyone "I knew that she was strong... and that she had learnt a new kind of magic this three months... but never thought that she would be this fucking strong!... Maybe it has a relationship with her secret...".

After a few minutes of silence the crowd began to cheer for Fairy Tail team B while that talking pumpkin was saying something about 'How strong she was!'. However, Shorty kept on glaring at one direction-Shrimp are you ok?-i asked her a bit concern.

She just shook her head and smiled at me- Yes, i am. I just have a feeling that someone is watching us- she told me dismising it.

-Gihi! Well you must be feeling things cause i don't feel anything- i mocked her.

-Yes you are right, Gajeel- she facked a laugh.

-Shrimp calm down- i told her gentler this time patting her head- If something goes wrong i'll be there to protect you- she smiled up at me... but this time a true smile- By the way those two dragon's slayers you took care off are here- i told her.

-Yes, i noticed it too- we gazed at them, who were looking at our way too-Hi Sting, hi Rogue- she grated them, they only were able to hear her thanks to their dragon's hearing.

They smiled and said at the same time-Hi Levy.

I just grunted-Why did you leave without telling me?- she continued with the conversation at long distance.

-We didn't want to get you in more trouble with Gajeel-sempai... we are sorry- appologied Raios with a slight blush "Fuck! Why does MY MATE have to be so lovable?!".

I wrapped my arms around her waist, from behind, in a possessive way-As well as that beast was having his fun with you- grunted the blonde guy causing Shrimp to giggle.

That only made me angrier... but for my good luck the talking pumpking began to explain the first event of the games "Hidden... eh?". Rainy Woman wanted to go cause 'her Grey-sama' was going but Shorty said that she was the indicate for this event. And me as her mate was completely in concarndance with her.

-Let the event begin!- a lot of holograms appeared around the participants "Fuck! I hope you know what you are doing Shrimp".

She just smirked and turned herself into a shadow "Since when does she use shadow magic?!... it is similar at the wave of energy she relized erlier", i could hear Riaos and his partner say something about 'being second in this event'.

Her shadow form knock down in first place that chick of Mermaid Heels, then she went towards the puppy "Gihi! So ironical", after she defeated Ivan's mage "Thank god that they didn't have the oportuniity to cheat"-She is good-comented Jellal.

-What kind of magic is she using?- asked me Sparky.

-I don't have the slightest idea- i answered with a smirk- Kick their asses, Shrimp!- i cheered for MY mate.

She stopped adn smiled at me. Then snow began to fall, making her widden her eyes to then smirk in victory "I never saw her so... sure of herself like now... i liked it". After knocking down that Blue Pegasus elf she dodged the thunder attack, that defeated the Stipper and his brother, of the Sabertooth mage.

-Just in time- said Rainy Woman.

-He is strong- added Mira with a stern look, probably worried for Shrimp.

I could only nod my head, my sight not leaving MY mate. I was thinking about what could have have happened if the thunder hitted her? And at the same time being proud that she see it coming.

Shimp appeared in front of the Sabertooth mage but he... was turning his head to everywhere but her "What's going on?!", Shrimp took this oportunity to attack him with the same wave of black energy that she used to shut up the entire stadium but in the form of a ball- That's the end of the first event!- announced the talking pumpkin- Levy on first place, Rufus second, Lyon thrid, Grey fourth, Eve fifth, Nullpuding sixth, Yaeger seventh and last Beth!

-Gihi! Well done Shrimp- i kissed her once she was next to me.

-Good job- told her the others.

-Were you using darkness and aura magic?- asked her Jellal "Drakness and what?! Impossible she is an angel they don't use powers like that!".

-You've got good eyes over there Mystogan- she smriked... but her smirk was demoniatic and angelical at the same time... it was enchanting... "I think i just fell in love with her again".

-By the way Shrimp, what happened when you faced the hat mage?- i asked a bit confused.

-I just clouded his soul so he wouldn't be able to see me- she asnwered- As he was surprised he forgot that he could sense my magical precense, so i took that oportunity to hit him- she smiled at mw while explaining "Now i'm sure... i just fell in love with her all over again".

At the end of the first day of the Grand Magic Games Salamander, Sparky and the air brat told me to meet them at the park in the middle of the night. I did as they asked me once i left Shrimp safe and sound in our bedroom-What the hell are they doing herw?!- i barked at Salamader once i saw that Raios and his partner were here too.

-I can answer that question- i gruffy voice said "Impossible!... He couldn't be here... not after so long!"- Hi son- a tall, well-built, long silver hair and red eyes man stepped out of the shadows. Behind him there were a woman also another two other men all tall and well-built too: one fo them had short red hair and orange yes while the other one had shoulder length dark blue hair as well as dark eyes. The woman had brown eyes and white hair that reached her mid back-It's been a long time- he smiled.

-O old m man- i whispered before punching him in his gut... but of course he didn't even flinch- What the hell are you doing here after all this time?! What makes you think that you've any right.

-Metal Head clam down!- Salamander stopped me-Let them explain!- i grunted first but let him drag me away then- Hi dad- he gave the red haired man a toothy smile.

-Mother!- exclaimed the air brat hugging the white haired woman, both of them crying.

"So they are Igneel and Granedeen... but who was the other man?... another dragon?" the dark blue haired man stepped in the front and began to explain- There is a secret society called 'Dragon's Experiments' they put Metalicana, Igneel and Granedeen into a deep sleep during all this years. They wanted to, as their name announce, experiment with dragons. They are cold as well as mad... and now they don't only want dragons but dragon's slayers too.

"They want us?!" i looked around and found that all my friends were wearing the same shocked, angry and confused gazes- But how did you escape?- asked Raios.

-Acnolia saved us- Granedeen answered lokking at the dark blue haired man.

-My mate is right, Acnolia helped us out that mess- Igneel added "Mate?!", Salamander and the air brat opened their eyes as wide as they could.

-Talking about mates-started my old man-Son, nice mate you got!- i smirked proudly- She is fucking strong!

-Gihi! I know, isn't she- i laughed with him but noticed that Acnolia was glaring at me "What's wrong with him?!"- Also, she is intelligent as hell!- "It's good to have my old man back... THIS ISN'T OVER YET!".


	13. Chapter: Acnolia is a father

P.O.V Acnolia

While i watched the stupid mate of MY daughter and his father talk about her i could sense that the second generation of dragon's slayers was glaring at me- What's wrong Thunder Dragon Slayer?- i glared back, annoyed, at him- Do i have something on my face?- everyone went silent.

-Your magical presence, your smell... they are the same of the dragon that attack us on Tenrou Island- he said standing in a fighting position.

-If you plus all your guild weren't able to win against me on that island...- i smirked- What makes you think that now you will be able to?

The four fairies were about to attack me when Granedeen, Igneel and Metalicana stopped them- He changed- told them Granedeen.

-Tch! I don't like to act like the hero but i owe this bastard one- grunted Metalicana.

-Natsu didn't i taught you better?- scolded Igneel to his son. I was shocked by the way they protected me... i could even say moved "Little Girl, Crazy Woman you are making me soft!".

-Move aside old man thanks to that bastard i had to wait seven years to mate with Shrimp!- MY dragon slayer's mate barked, finally brought my patience to a limit.

-You didn't even feel those seven years! Not like her!- i yelled- You didn't see any of the tears she shed for you!- all eyes were on me... and wide open "Shit! What have i done?!".

-What do you mean by that?- Metalicana's son asked slowly when i didn't answer he screamed in anger- What do you mean by that?!

-I can answer that question- one of two of my favorites voice in the world said. Suddely, MY little girl was next to me- You these oxidizing, daddy- she teased me- I spend three months away from you and you can't even sense me when i put up a shield- she shook her head in exasperation- Not good at all- i could only chuckle "I think that my plan to keep her safe was just thrown to the trash... as she always do".

P.O.V Gajeel

-Daddy?!- i asked in disbelief- Did i hear correct? Did you just call the monster that almost killed us all daddy?!- i yelled at MY mate "What is wrong with her?!".

-Don't you dare to talk to her like that!- growled Acnolia-That's MY daughter you are talking to. Also, you are no one to talk about hurting her- memories of how i hurt and pinned to a tree to Shadow Gear start to appear in my head.

-Dad stop it!-i heard Shrimp yelling and as soon as they appeared they also disappeared- Everyone let's calm down!- she said with a stern look, causing everybody to hear her- Yes, Acnolia did really bad things... and i lot of them- she murmured the last part.

-Thanks- he scoffed sarcastically.

-You know i love you daddy- she gave him those puppy eyes that always kill me... and by the look of Acnolia they have the same effect on him- As i was saying, he did bad things... but who didn't? Gajeel, MY mate, i love you but the first time we met you beat the crap out of me and my team to then pin us to a tree for public humiliation- i flinch at her words- But i forgave you- she continued- Sting, Rogue both of you were the worst kind of bullies i ever known until we met- they both looked the ground ashamed- Laxus... just two words: Fantasia Parade- he didn't want to show it but he flinched too- And by what my father told me neither Metalicana, Granedeen and Igneel were angels on their adolescent age- they made faces of disgust at her words, to then send glares at Acnolia who just shrugged his shoulders with a evil smirk- I... well i once lost control of myself and ended up killing a few monsters by playing with their minds just for fun- she murmured ashamed of herself "She did that?!".

-Oh i remember that- commented Acnolia with a smile- I was so proud of you that day- "He what?!" i looked at him as if he was crazy.

-Ah- Shrimp sighed- Don't worry Gajeel, he isn't the best influence. As i was saying, the only ones here that can judge Acnolia... or anyone of us are Natsu and Wendy, they are the good ones. What i'm trying to say is that Acnolia changed and he deserves a second chance.

-Tch! I hate to say this but... i will give him a second chance- i smirked defeated- Only cause you are the one asking me. Her smile grew larger with each positive answer-However, i have a question. When did you learn dragon slayery magic? You can't learn it in three months.

-I can explain that- Acnolia said- Something went wrong with the spell, the only ones that were sleeping were you, mages. The rest: Tenrou Island, the beasts, monsters, Mavis, Levy and i were awake- "Really?!" i asked Shrimp with my gaze if that was true.

-Yes, it's true- she tld me- During those seven years i learned by my father everything i needed to know about dragons and dragon's slayers. Also, i learned darkness dragon slayery which has inside of it aura magic and shadow magic- she turned to glare at her dad. I even was afraid at her "She was scarier than Erza!"- However, when the spell finally broke he disappeared telling me to not tell anyone except to Master- "So this was her secret..."- Then i sense him once again this morning at the Grand Magic Games and what does he do... send me one of his mini dragons to attack me! What a great father i've got!- she exclaimed.

-It was your fault for catching the attention of the idiot of Fire Breath!- he shouted back.

-Hey i'm not an idiot!- protested Igneel.

-Stay out of this!- they both yelled at the same time and continued with their glare competition and screaming.

I didn't know is sweat drop at their stupidity or shiver from fear at the huge killer aura that they were emanating- Hey... guys...- i began but froze when their glares turned to me.

-What?!- they growled in unison.

-N no nothing!- i stutter, hiding behind a tree... as everyone else "Even my old man!"-F first master?!- i asked/exclaimed/whispered seeing who just entered in between both of them "Lucky her to be dead... cause if not she probably would be it now".

-Enough!- she stated with a creepy and scary smile on her face. Both of them, Shrimp and her father, shivered and stopped arguing "How did she do that?!"- It's safe to come out- she called out for us- I'm really sorry for the attitude of my mate and daughter, they get carried away easily- she apologies bowing "Mate?! Daughter?!"- Jiji- she laughed at our confused looks- I'm Acnolia's mate. However, there are things more important... like, what are we going to do with 'Dragon's Experiment'?

Everyone turned serious "Time to make a plan... THIS ISN'T OVER YET!".


	14. Chapter: The plan

P.O.V Rogue

Laxus and i were dashing towards the smell of dragon's blood, we bumped into a few guards but they were knocked out in seconds "Tch! How is possible that weak creatures like this were able to kidnap dragons?!"-Stop!- told me Laxus making me stand still. He sniffed the air-I think that they are behind that door- he pointed at the one that was next to me. We both looked at it nervously-Ok... at the count of three- he said.

-One...- we started to count together- two...- i took a deep breath-three...- we opened it, opening the door to the most perturbing thing i ever saw in my life-No way...

P.O.V Levy

We were already at the center of information of 'Dragon's Experiment'. Until now i recolected enough profe to send them for a life time to prision. As well as it looks like this is the only laboratory that they have- Did you find anything yet, Shrimp?- asked me Gajeel a bit annoyed that it was taking time.

-Try to do it yourself, sweety- i glared/moked him.

-You started to act more sassy since we returned from that fucking island- he commented, to then say under his breath-Since that bastard became your father.

I chuckled and shook my head-Yeah... i think i did- i flashed him a small smile, which expressed all my worries-You don't mind, do you?

He smirked to then lean and kiss me-The only thing that i mind about is that i hadn't been inside you during two fucking weeks- he growled angrily, causing me to laugh.

-Don't worry when we return to Mangolia i'll let you come inside of me a hundred times- i joked... however, he didn't see it like that. His aura was dark, full of desire and lust "What did i get myself into?! Even tough i am a dragon slayer now, i don't think that i will be able to support one hundred orgasms. I should have listened to dad at least for once and learned to maintain my mouth shut!". After scolding myself and a few worried glances from Gajeel, cause i was making faces, i continued reading, burning and recollecting information... well that was until i saw something that made my blood ran cold-T th this c ca can't b be tr true!- i stuttered.

-What's wrong Shrimp?!- Gajeel came to my side and hugged me as soon as he saw me shivering-Shhh- he hushed me-What was written on those pages to make you react like that?

-I would like to know it two- a strange voice demanded behind us. When we turned around we found a petite man with a white lab coat, he was wearing a pair of glasses and had a strange device in his hand-What did you find nasty robber?!- he glared at me... his aura was repulsive it made me shiver only the feeling of having him in the same room as me.

-Don't you dare to talk like that to her!- Gajeel growled.

-You are the responsible of all this, aren't you?- i accused him, finally snapping out of my fear- You are the one that had been trying to create dragons from humans!

-He has been doing what?!- my mate's anger and repulsion grew larger and larger each moment.

-He has been trying to make humans evolution against their will into dragons... and the most amusing thing that the way he is trying to isn't correct- i spat.

-And what if i am- he smirked creepily-You won't be able to do anything- he said before activating his device... then everything went black.

-Argh!- i groaned beginning to stir-What happened?- i asked myself, out loud, siting up on my bed with a huge headache.

-I'll tell you what happened- my father's voice growled. He was sitting next to me, in his human form, in an arm chair with my mother on his lap. Both of them were glaring at me- You just did the most irresponsible thing that you have ever done!

Then everything came back to me-What happened with the plan? Is Gajeel safe? What was that device? Is everyone safe?- i began to shoot questions until my father smacked me-Ita! Why did you do that?!- i yelled/pouted at him.

-Cause you were about this little to get yourself killed!- he shouted back but when i was about to defend myself he hugged me as if his life depended on that.

-Dad?- i asked unsure and a bit worried "He hugged me before... but never so vulnerably".

-What would i have done if something had happen to you?- he whispered in my ear.

-I'm alright dady- i murmured back-Now everything is fine... by the way you shouldn't have decided to leave us behind in the first place- he flinched a bit, he tried to act as nothing sitting back on the armchair but fail-By the way, what am i doing in Fairy Tail's infirmary?

-Well, you see- started mom- After we found out that you were all gone Acnolia and i knew that you must have discovered our plan and decided to go by yourself. We flew as fast as we could towards the laboratory, to only find that the plan you made worked almost perfectly- she smiled proudly.

-Sometimes i don't know if be proud of you or wish that you were a bit more obedient- growled under his breath my father, making my mother and i giggle.

-Outside the building Wille, Lily, Carla, Happy, Lector, Sting and Natsu were panting tiredly after defeating and tying all the guards that the society had- mom continued- They were really a lot. Next to them Laxus, Wendy and Rogue were treating the humans that were exposed to the experiments of Lucio-"So that's the name of that guy"- There wasn't any other dragon or dragon slayer- i nodded my head- But when we saw that you both were taking your time Acnolia, Metalicana, Lily, Wille and i rushed inside to rescue you both. We found you both fainted on the floor and i man with a white lab coat in front of you. As soon as Lucio saw as he used his device on us however as Lily, Wille and i didn't have a dragon side we defeated him. Now they are all in prison, thanks to the information you recollected, and knights are taking care of the humans affected by the experimentation. Thank God that they didn't have any and modification, just physical and emotional damage. Don't worry about the rest, they are safe and sound. We only need to wait for Gajeel to wake up...

However, my mother was interrupted by my mate's voice-No need for that- he growled, he was leaning in the door frame-I've been here since First Master began telling you what happened- he smirked "Surely happy to be the one answering me question before i even ask it, for the first time"-How much time have we been asleep?- he asked my parents.

-Two weeks- they answered at the same time "Two weeks?! That's too much time!".

-Gihi! It looks that we have a lot to keep up with- "What is Gajeel talking about?"- After all you made me a promise over the laboratory, Shrimp.

My eyes widened and my cheeks tainted my cheeks were painted scarlet red-What promise?!- my dad barked overprotecting me as always but was shut when mom smashed his lips against hers.

I thanks her with my look and dragged Gajeel to his house before my father captured us "I am going to have a long night... maybe even a week... or two".

P.O.V Gajeel

-Gajeel!

-Levy!

We came undone together... again. I collapsed over her my body finally giving up after two weeks of making love to her, only stopping to eat "We didn't stop even in the bathroom". After catching my breath again i left her warm inside to lay next to her wrapping my arms around her and covering us with the sheets-Gihi! If i didn't count bad that was the one hundred time- i joked.

-Mmm- was all she could say and she snuggled more into me.

-You are MINE Shrimp- i told her kissing the top of her head.

-I had always been- she murmured before sleep claimed her.

I smiled at that and let the world of dreams drag me "THIS IS FINALLY OVER!".


	15. Bonus: Was daddy wrong?

P.O.V Acnolia

-I'm gonna kill you!- i growled slamming Metalicana against one of Fairy Tail's walls- if you hadn't raise an animal as son this would have never happened!- at the moment i was half human half dragon letting the darkness of my heart take control over me and my actions. Every mage was shaking from fear even Igneel, Granedeen and Metalicana however they would never admit it.

You might be asking yourself why am i so angry... well it all started a month ago:

_-Acnolia darling, the darkness that you are emanating is scaring everyone around- MY crazy woman tried to calm me down._

_-How do you expect me to act?!- i growled angrily- It had pass already three weeks since i had last known from MY little girl!- i clenched my fists- If that metal bastard she has as mate did something to her... better for him to ran away cause i'll rip him apart in the moment i see him!_

_-Hey don't threaten my son!- Metalicana stood up for his brat- If anything really happened is that Gajeel fucked her so good that she is unable to even walk- he began to laugh but stopped when his face received my fist sending him miles away from Mangolia._

_-Well my dad was right in one thing- a voice started to talk from the guild's door. I was almost able to see the cocky smile as he talked- I fucked Shrimp so well that she wasn't able to walk for an entire week!- i almost sent him next to his father but MY little girl was fast enough to creat a barrier that repelled me "I taught you well little girl"._

_She smiled cockily and told me- Daddy i didn't stop you at all when mom and you began your relationship, even if you both were doing it all the time... and let me say you aren't any better now. So i'll ask you to not try to kill Gajeel for having the same dragon's instincts that you have- My crazy woman blushed as red as a tomato while i was trying to hid my blush with a scowl. _

_At the end i let that metal bastard live... but by each day that i passed i grew more worried about MY little girl. She ate more than it was necessary, she didn't almost sleep at all, there were a lot of times that she almost faint in middle of the guild and each morning i woke up to catch her throwing up in the bathroom._

_I didn't know a lot of human's bodies... but that wasn't the right way that it should be funcionating. So i took her to her Granedeen to check her. And you'll know my surprise at what she announced to the hole guild- Levy is perfectly fine, she is only pregnant!_

_Everyone stood still at the announcement to then broke up in cheers. I could feel all the emotions passing through the 'lucky' couple: surprise, confusion, fear, happiness, love, joy and relive._

_However, those weren't the same feeling i was having: shock, hater, anger and rancor._

_"This is all Metalicana's fault!"._

So practically this is how i ended up here- Daddy calm down!- MY little girl demanded using her magic to, successfully, push me away from her mate's adopted father- I'm happy about this child- she told me- Even if Gajeel doesn't want it, i do!

-Who said i didn't want it?!- the metal bastard exclaimed hurt- I love you Shrimp and even though this kid was a surprise to both of us, i'll love him too. We'll get thought this together- he smirked kissing her forehead.

-Did you see how much they love each other?- My crazy woman asked me.

I only grunted and gazed away- This will end up bad.

**After five years **

-Grand-pa! Grand-pa! Hurry up or mom will get angry!- my four years old grand-daughter told me while running through the dark streets of Mangolia.

-You are not the one that has a one year old boy on your shoulders- i grunted back at her while trying to catch up, cautiously of not hurting my grand-son.

After ten minutes of walking *cough* running *cough* we reached My little girl's house- We are home!- the three of us announced as we entered.

-Welcome back!- grated us back MY six months pregnant daughter- Sit on the table that the dinner is almost ready.

We did as we were told, MY crazy woman and Metalicana were also there. The metal bastard was out on a S-mission- So, did it end up bad?- teased me, in a murmur, MY mate as i was watching MY little girl and her two children sleep on her bed.

-Shut up!- i growled but smiled even though "MAYBE I WAS WRONG!".


End file.
